


"Orange Juice?"

by scoryuu



Series: Fujisaki February [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Hinata Hajime, Fujisaki Chihiro & Nanami Chiaki, Fujisaki Chihiro/Hinata Hajime, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki
Series: Fujisaki February [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	"Orange Juice?"

Chihiro Fujisaki had it bad. 

He had a crush on his cousin's best friend, Hajime Hinata. 

In a way Hajime was like Makoto. It was probably the hair. Yeah it was the hair. 

Hajime was pretty nice, at least to him. But he was also cocky, in a good way. 

And that was exactly Chihiro's type. (Which was pretty vague but who cares?) 

Chihiro was 99% sure that Hajime had a crush on Chiaki. 

But there was always that 1% chance that he didn't.

Whenever the three of them hung out, Hajime's face would be tinted pink.

Chihiro noticed that when talking to his other classmates, his face wasn't normally like that. 

He wasn't a stalker or anything, it was just something he noticed when he looked at his crush in the lunchroom. 

But that was besides the point.

The point was that he was going to confess. 

... To someone who may or may not like his cousin. 

The male walked up to Hajime with a cup of orange juice in his hand. 

"H-hey H-hajime, do you want some o-orange juice??"

Chihiro was so upset with himself because of that stupid stutter, but luckily Hajime didn't seem to mind. 

"Orange Juice?"

"Y-yeah"

Chihiro handed it to Hajime who began to happily drink it. 

That's when he decided to tell Hajime. 

"H-hajime I .. I like you."

The brunette quickly spit out his juice. 

"I-"

"I- I like you too Ch-Chihiro" 

"O-oh" 

Chihiro handed Hajime a different orange juice and ran away. 

Screw his shyness!


End file.
